The present invention is directed to a heat-shrinkable sleeve having a shrinkable component which is arranged with a non-shrinkable component.
Shrinkable fabrics are described, for example, in European Patent Application No. 0,117,026. As disclosed, shrinkable fabrics are used which are embedded in a non-shrinkable material. In order to achieve a higher mechanical stability in addition to the shrinkable fabric fibers, non-shrinkable heat-resistant fibers, for example glass fibers, are additionally embedded. Such additional, non-shrinkable elements are not very compatible, however, with the synthetic materials used so that, for example, cavities can form or water can be incorporated by capillary action along these embedded fibers. On the other hand, the fabric structure of this reinforcing foil is not absolutely resistant to tearing or the growth of the tearing in the case of unsuitable treatment.